<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Tales from Q-branch: a 00Q ficlet collection - chapter 8 by Yuurei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980466">[Podfic] Tales from Q-branch: a 00Q ficlet collection - chapter 8</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei'>Yuurei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podfics of Only_1_Truth's fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, a bit of hurt comfort, shapeshifter AU, soft happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 8: In which everyone is a shapeshifter.</p><p>Everyone has a human form an an animal one, but Q was dealt an unlucky hand a birth. He avoids it by staying human, until circumstances force him to shapeshifter under dangerous circumstances...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podfics of Only_1_Truth's fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Tales from Q-branch: a 00Q ficlet collection - chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062909">Tales from Q-branch: A 00Q Ficlet Collection</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth">Only_1_Truth</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original AN:   Tags/Warnings: shapeshifter!AU (obviously); a bit pre-relationship (00Q is totally there is you're looking, though); canon-typical violence; predator-prey-relationships; a bit of hurt-comfort; cotton-candy-sweet ending</p><p> </p><p>AN: This exists thanks to <em> Booskerdu </em>who was kind, friendly, encouraging and shares a love of Cat!Q fics</p><p>This is only chapter 8 of the collection as I'm currently trying to work on another podfic that's slowly killing my brain before I can pick up any more projects.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Story:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062909/chapters/33774558#main">In which everyone is a shapeshifter</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth">Only_1_Truth </a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei">Yuurei aka Taryn Fire</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> chapter 8 ~40 min</p><p><strong>Chapter 8:</strong> <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/zwkzfda12896k25/Tales+from+Q-branch+ch8+final.m4a/file">m4a</a><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>